The embodiments herein relate to subterranean formation operations and, more specifically, multifunctional brush photopolymerized coated proppant particulates (bPCPPs) for use in subterranean formation operations.
Hydrocarbon producing wells (e.g., oil producing wells, gas producing wells, and the like) are created and stimulated using various treatment fluids introduced into the wells to perform a number of subterranean formation operations. The general term “treatment fluid,” as used herein, refers generally to any fluid that may be used in a subterranean application in conjunction with a desired function and/or for a desired purpose. The term “treatment fluid” does not imply any particular action by the fluid or any component thereof.
Stimulation of hydrocarbon producing wells often involves introducing a fracturing treatment fluid, sometimes called a carrier treatment fluid when particulates entrained therein. The fracturing treatment fluid is pumped into a portion of a subterranean formation (which may also be referred to herein simply as a “formation”) above a fracture gradient sufficient to break down the formation and create one or more fractures therein. As used herein, the term “fracture gradient” refers to a pressure necessary to create or enhance at least one fracture in a subterranean formation. Continuing to pump fluid will result in dilation and propagation of the fracture deep into the formation.
Typically, particulate solids are suspended in a portion of one or more treatment fluids and then deposited into the fractures deep within the formation. The particulate solids, known as “proppant particulates” or simply “proppant” serve to prevent the fractures from fully closing once the hydraulic pressure is removed. By keeping the fractures from fully closing, the proppant particulates form a proppant pack having interstitial spaces that act as conductive paths through which fluids produced from the formation may flow. As used herein, the term “proppant pack” refers to a collection of proppant particulates in a fracture, thereby forming a “propped fracture.”
During recovery of produced fluids from a subterranean formation, proppant may be dislodged from the proppant pack and flow-back to the surface with the produced fluids. Such proppant flow-back can result in reduced integrity of the proppant pack and/or plugging of interstitial spaces within the proppant pack, both capable of choking flow paths and decreasing well production. Furthermore, proppant flow-back can result in plugging or abrasion of pumping or other downhole or surface equipment, require costly cleaning operations to remove the proppant from produced fluids, and the like. To prevent or reduce proppant flow-back, as well as flow-back of loose or unconsolidated formation fines, with produced fluids, proppant has been treated with a traditional consolidation system. Consolidation systems generally involve coating the surface of proppant with a resin that, when cured, prevents or minimizes proppant flow-back and also reinforces or strengthens the proppant pack.